


Affectionate Feelings

by Cali_se



Series: Breaking Bad Drabbles [16]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, changing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Things change...
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: Breaking Bad Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875721
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Affectionate Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my 'shorts'. Inspired by/companion to [Like Tiny Diamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507855.html#cutid1)

I didn't go looking for this. All I was looking for was a way to make some money. I saw our partnership as a means to an end.

But as time passed, affectionate feelings kept on rising to the surface, despite my efforts to push them down. I told myself he wanted a 'father figure', a mentor, and the least I could do was try to be a little kinder. That worked out just fine, until he kissed me. As I kissed him back, hungrily and passionately, I had to admit I'd been lying to myself. I wanted him and he wanted me. And then the kisses kept coming, until we found ourselves in bed, naked and aching with desire.

I didn't expect any of this to happen. I certainly didn't expect it to last. I thought we'd call a halt after that first time, in a desperate race to erase the line we'd just crossed. Now I can't imagine giving him up, and judging by the way he's curled up in my arms, sated and contented and loved, I doubt he's planning on going anywhere.

You could say we started this all wrong - but now it feels so right.


End file.
